


yours and mine

by Spokane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Slight Femdom, Woman on Top, possessive kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spokane/pseuds/Spokane
Summary: Cal knows he may be the only soul in the galaxy to have Trilla Suduri look at him likethat, and not only survived the encounter, but had come back with an empty plate begging for more.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister
Comments: 11
Kudos: 230





	yours and mine

**Author's Note:**

> [this is undoubtably the kinkiest thing I’ve ever written, and dedicated to the souls that are responsible. Y’all know who you are. This takes place within the same ‘verse as my other fic but can be read as a standalone.]

They’re well and truly stranded.

Moored on some backwater freezing swamp of a planet, while waiting on repairs to Greez’s ship. The situation should feel more dire than it does- but with everything they’ve already been through, it somehow feels like more like an slight inconvenience.

Cal had been forced to return to the ship early from his scouting mission into the city with BD-1 after an attempted robbery of the beloved droid. This was a hostile, seedy, lawless planet, but Greez insisted on finding a mechanic and soon or they weren’t going anywhere, the ship had sustained far too much damage from their most recent run-in with enemy fire.

But before Cal left again, Trilla had insisted on accompanying him, much to Cere’s displeasure. She didn’t doubt Trilla’s capabilities, but rather her ability to rein them in when necessary- and the last thing they needed to do was draw attention to themselves. Advice which Trilla elected ignore as she marched down the ramp with Cal shuffling behind her in an effort to keep up.

Thus Cere and Greez stayed with the ship, and Cal found himself in his current predicament.

In some sort of seedy drinking establishment, bored out of his mind, waiting for Trilla to do…whatever it was she was doing. Cal was all but shut out of the conversation, and couldn’t hear it over the din of the noisy patrons. He knew she didn’t barter, but doubted she was above simple manipulation or vague threats. Although the conversation seemed rather clipped and no one was getting stabbed yet.

It had been at least a week since she’d had him to herself, but she hadn’t paid any of his heated glances any mind when they’d walked down to the city together. She barely even looked at him, like the entire idea of traveling to the city was an necessary inconvenience, because he was too naïve to be in the city without a companion. He’d _thought_ she had something else in mind when she’d insisted on accompanying him to acquire a mechanic.

“Hey pretty boy,” A gruff voice sounds from behind him and Cal turns to face a Devaronian male in a vest. Big, muscular, and made even more intimidating with a proud set of large horns sprouting from his head and sharp teeth pulled into a feral grin.

A reckless seed of an idea was beginning to take root in his head. It was risky, and half-baked but what else was he to do to get what he desired most at the moment.

“Hey yourself,” Cal tries back, the confident façade slipping slightly with an awkward unfamiliarity at blatant flirting.

“Not from around here are you?” The Devaronian proudly folded his arms across his massive chest.

“Uh- nope. No, can’t say I am.” He looked over the stranger’s shoulder to see if Trilla was watching, but she now had her back to them. “It’s that obvious, huh?”

“Well, a pretty thing like you would get snatched up in a heartbeat. But I don’t see anyone keeping a close leash on ya.” He grunts with a smirk.

A _leash._ The mental image alone is enough to send a flicker of heat down his spine.

“You all alone?” The stranger shifts closer.

“Well, kinda. I came here with someone, but they’re uh,” Cal fights with outright lying to the stranger and inciting Trilla’s wrath even further should she hear him or blowing his chances at getting Trilla’s attention. “preoccupied at the moment, and I’m all alone for now.”

“Come outside, got something you’d like to see.”

 _Oh,_ that wasn’t quite in the plan. He had only wanted to talk, not follow the stranger outside to stars only knew where. But as long as the conversation remained nonthreatening he wouldn’t risk causing a scene.

“Can we stay in here and chat a little bit more maybe?” Cal supplies with a nervous smile. “It’s too cold out there anyways.”

“Kid, you look like you need one of these.” The Devaronian produces something from his pocket. A death stick as Cal believes it’s referred to.

“Actually I-” He tries but the stranger cuts him off. “Just try it.” Cal is all but forced to take it in his hands.

“Good,” The stranger says, but it’s so not the same. It’s not the same as when _she_ says it in the slightest. “Now use it.”

“Y’know I think I’m good actually,” Cal tries to offer the drug back to the Devaronian, but the stranger just folds his large clammy hands over Cal’s. He leans in close, smelling of musk and sweat. “C’mon kid. You got no one else here for ya, I promise I’ll take real good care of y-”

And then he stops short. His voice only produces a raspy croak as he claws at his throat desperately. Cal steps away from him immediately, confused for only a fleeting moment before he realizes what’s happening. He can feel it in the force. _Her_.

He turns to look at where Trilla had been negotiating but she’s right there behind him suddenly, fury blazing in her eyes as she clenches her hand and the force tightens its punishing grip around the Devaronian’s throat.

“I-” Cal starts, looking at the back at the unfortunate stranger’s contorted face and then back at Trilla.

She uses her other hand to seize him by the collar of his favorite poncho-overcoat and it sends a bolt of heated excitement through him.

“Upstairs. _Now_.” She hisses at him through gritted teeth, her mouth tantalizing millimeters from his.

“Wha-” Cal tries again, but finds himself being dragged forward by the hand fisted in his coat.

Trilla lets the stranger go- who falls to his knees gasping for air like some kind of helplessly beached sea creature, and Cal _knows_ he’s really done it now. He’s in it deep. Trilla normally never passes up a chance to play with her food, but she lets the stranger go in favor of pulling Cal along with her through the crowd and up a narrow set of worn and strangely sticky stairs.

Cal learns that places like this apparently usually come with rooms for sale by the hour- upstairs in this case. Trilla doesn’t need a keycard to enter, opting instead to blow the first available door open like a leaf in the wind and yank Cal in behind her.

“I imagine you think that was quite clever, Kestis.” Trilla pins him with her piercing gaze as soon as they’re inside, her arms folding over her chest.

“What?” He tries to feign innocence, knowing it was a losing game.

“You knew _precisely_ what you were doing downstairs.”

“I was just-”

“Don’t bother Kestis, you’re a terrible liar.” Trilla waves her hand dismissively. “You are not to ever attempt to incite my rage or test my limits again, that was exceedingly reckless- even for you.”

All the while Cal has to resist the urge to fall to her feet out of habit. He wants to, desperately. He can feel the emotions roiling inside of her. Her passionate anger, rolling in with tides of her desire to re-stake her claim on him after seeing him bend to the touch of another. Even though she knew well that she was the only one he’d ever truly submit to.

“Do I make myself clear?” Her voice has turned low and dark as her pupils all but eclipse the greens of her iris.

Cal nods, but it isn’t enough. It isn’t what she’s looking for.

“Do I make myself clear?” Trilla leans in closer, demanding harder.

“Yes, ma’am.” Cal amends immediately. She has a dangerous fire in her eyes, and he realizes he may have pushed her too far tonight.

“Kneel.” She commands, and Cal can feel himself preemptively start to salivate as he slides down to the floor. His cock has been half-hard since she caught him, but now it’s well on the way to full stiffness.

“It seems you’ve forgotten you belong to me,” She cards her fingers gently through his hair, a prelude to the tangling and pulling he could hardly stand to wait for. “I suppose a sound reminder is in order, hmm?” He felt his head being tipped up, to meet Trilla’s unfairly striking eyes.

“So needy,” Trilla teases when she sees just how badly Cal’s hands are shaking with overwrought anticipation.

“Can’t wait to get my kriffing mouth on you,” He blurts, the lust making him sloppy as he reaches for her belt.

“Ah, _manners_.” She chides, stepping just out of reach- but notably closer to the well-worn bed. Nonetheless, he reaches for her vainly as she goes “Naughty boy.” Trilla grins delightedly, a blessing and a punishment wrapped neatly into one cruel smile.

“Now, crawl over here and try again.”

Cal goes gladly, looking up at her with a hunger in his eyes to rival her own as he reaches her waist again.

“Can I please put my mouth on you? Can I taste you?” Cal asks, his hazel eyes blown.

“What do we say?” Her voice has dropped an octave even lower than its normal velvety cadence.

“Please.”

“ _Yes_.” She hisses and Cal doesn’t waste another second in helping her undo her belt and remove her pants. “Put those pretty lips to good use, Kestis.”

Cal feels another bolt of heat flood through him as he mouths at her through her underwear, inhaling her heady scent, so uniquely her. He was lucky enough to get to know what she smelled like here, no one else in the galaxy had the privilege. His face flushes with arousal as he slowly works her black microgarments down the curve of her hips, and is rewarded with the sight of neat black curls, glistening with arousal. She was just as affected by this as he, already swollen and wet with the promise of his sweet mouth on her.

_Was it any wonder he loved her?_

“Get to work.”

He didn’t need telling twice.

Cal presses his nose to her, giving her the briefest tease with his lips as he kisses the innermost flesh of her thighs. Then he parts her folds to place a light kiss on her swollen nub, before tasting it in full. He suckles at her, twirling it around and diving in like she’s his first meal in weeks. The taste of her is incredible, the rich tang of salt on his tongue. Her hands come down to grasp and tug at his hair while he works her, steering him closer and closer towards his goal; the prize of her climax at his lips.

He knows she’s getting there when her gasping breaths hitch into “yes” repeatedly, her speech blurring together. The rough floor is biting into his knees but there is nothing further from his mind, nothing but the taste of her all around him as her juices run down his chin, as he makes himself messy with her. There is truly no better place in the galaxy as she comes. Cal can feel her pulsing around his tongue, the way her nails bite into his scalp when she cries out.

He keeps going until Trilla is forced to push him away to recover herself. She runs a hand through her silky black waves and takes a breath to compose herself, only to tear her tunic off and reach for him.

“Off, off.” She tugs impatiently at the abused collar of his coat and his belt. “Get these off.” Trilla stops to clear her throat and remembers herself and the power she held over him.

“Strip. Immediately.” She amends, and this time it comes out as much more than a suggestion.

He has only just tugged his undergarments down when Trilla claims his lips, kissing him so soundly Cal felt as if the room were spinning. And it was to an extent as Trilla suddenly spun him around and pushed him onto the bed.

It offered little give when his naked form splayed out across it, pale against the dark coverings.

 _“Ravishing_.” Trilla closes in on him, her eyes flashing with a familiar predatory gleam. She licked her kiss-swollen lips and his cock throbbed at the sight of her, and of himself; bared and displayed before her.

Cal knows he may be the only soul in the galaxy to have Trilla Suduri look at him like that, and not only survived the encounter, but had come back with an empty plate and begged for more.

She strikes, climbing atop him and immediately laying a brutal assault on the vulnerable flesh of his neck. He feels her teeth scraping against him before she bites down hard enough to bruise, and sucks deep marks into his milky flesh. These were going to be _hell_ to explain later, but he’d wear them proudly, like a brand, _like a leash_.

“Now everyone will know, this is mine.” She tells him and Cal yelps in pleasured surprise when he feels her hands snake underneath him to grab a handful of his ass. 

His cock is starting to feel painfully heavy, but he knows much better than to try and touch himself- she’s teaching him a lesson and will not tolerate disobedience. Nonetheless, it’s leaking slightly from where it’s trapped against her.

She rubs herself against him, forcing Cal to bite his lip to keep from crying out as her swollen labia splits itself across his length. A slow, sweet, grinding torture- until even Trilla is gasping at the sensation of it, unable to restrain herself any longer.

When she finally does reach for him, Cal can’t contain the cry that escapes him this time. She moves him into position, just so he can feel the molten heat of her against his aching glans. She sinks down just a fraction, but stops herself short and steals away the impending sigh of relief from his lungs.

“Tell me, who do you belong to?” Trilla demands firmly, arching over him so her lips can brush against his ear. The sensation in and of itself is enough for him to get lost in, to make him forget the question and nearly his own name.

Trilla tsks and begins to move herself off him, apparently having no qualms with ending things then and there if he wouldn’t obey her.

Cal is shaken from his stunned reverie. “ _You_ , you. I’m yours. Nobody but yours.”

“Good boy.” She purrs as she sinks all the way down his eager length and oh stars that _does_ things to him. He almost comes, and Trilla feels it too.

“Don’t. You. Dare.” She grits though her teeth, around the fulfilling stretch of him.

She braces herself on his arms, pinning them next to his head as she begins bouncing herself on his cock, each movement merciless in its absolute rapture. She fucks like she fights, offering him no moment of respite. Cal knows this is where he belongs; at her mercy, underneath all her brilliant glory, watching her gloriously strong and elegantly curved frame in motion. Watching her take her pleasure from him, he would give her everything he had.

“Ask me for it. _Ughf-_ ” Trilla cuts off with a bite to her lip. “Beg me for it, darling.”

“Please let me come. Please.” Cal smiles at her surprising generosity, feeling close to the edge for far too long.

“No,” she grins wickedly, and he should’ve seen this coming. Trilla did so love to tease and taunt- especially when she was still somewhat vexed at him. Releasing his arms she sits back and tells him;“ You know what to do.”

And he does, as he reaches for her clit again. Alternating rubbing the pad of his callused thumb in minute circles, and pressing in that pattern he knows she adores. It pays off, for her breaths take on a ragged and pitchy quality.

“Just like that, I’m- I-” Normally articulate and well-spoken to a fault, speech slides out of Trilla Suduri’s grasp entirely as Cal brings her off again. He feels her clench in rhythmic pulses around him, and he can’t take any more.

“Trilla,” Cal moans wretchedly as she pants above him, her movements having slowed to halting half-glides as she comes. “ _Please_.” He begs, so precariously close, but his sounds are drowned over her moans.

He scrunches his eyes shut as his words into an incoherent babble of pleas. He’s _right_ at the cusp and its painful but he needs to be good for her, wait for her command. Then she stops moving completely, and he bucks into her ever so slightly on reflex- anything to relieve the aching pressure building in his groin. In response she bites against his neck and clamps herself around him in a vicelike grip of impossible power.

Cal feels tears spring in his eyes as Trilla drags her nails across his chest, overwrought, overstimulated and denied. She leans in close and he has to force himself to meet her gaze, but he can hardly stand to do even that.

“Now then angel, are you going to try my patience and test my restraint like you did downstairs ever again?” The sultry agonizing tone of hers made him whimper sweetly.

“No, no I promise. No.” Cal shakes his head vehemently.

“Are you going to be good for me?”

“No,” He blurts in a jumbled daze and kriff he’s so far gone. “I mean _yes_. Yesyesyes- I’ll be good I promise I’ll be sososogood _please_.”

I’m not sure you really deserve this, that was _very_ naughty of you.” She punctuates each word with a roll of her hips. “So very naughty for such a good little Jedi.”

She puts a finger to her lips, as if deep in thought and Cal seethes at the sensation of her slickness running down his cock. “Perhaps I should’ve taken you like this in front of everyone.” Her lips curl into a cruel grin.

“Please.” Is all he can manage to whimper again, brokenly.

At which Trilla gives a slight huff of delighted laughter, her brows arching in an exaggeration of false pity. “Who could say no to such a sweet thing?” She leans forward into his ear and finally whispers what he’s waited so long to hear. “Let go.”

And he does. _Stars above_ , does he ever.

He comes with such a force that his vision whites out for a moment as he swims in a sea of stars. He could feel himself filling her, until it began leaking down around himself- and the noises he was making, he wasn’t even sure they belonged to him anymore.

While he pants pliantly beneath her, Trilla allows herself to fall forward into his chest in the closest thing to postcoital snuggling as she got.

“Such a messy thing.” Trilla scolds, but there’s no real bite to it. “Now then, with you smelling like _that_ , we should have no more trouble.”

“What do I smell like?” Cal knows the answer, but he can’t help himself- he needs to hear it one more time.

“ _Mine.”_

_Oh_ yes, he was hers. And he would delight in her reminding him, again and again.


End file.
